


'Til the Sun Goes Down

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Safeword, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank wants to fuck his best friend.Gerard wants to drink Frank's blood.





	'Til the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Hello my friends ^.^  
> So I found this in my files and decided to edit and rewrite it a bit, and here we are. Hope you enjoy this bit of smut!
> 
> Thanks Vintage for always inspiring me to keep writing <3

Gerard hissed as a dude's brains splattered the wall. Sure, he was a "creature of the night" or whatever, but this had to have been one of the most gruesome movies he'd ever seen.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn," Frank said, unfazed. He stood up and walked into the kitchen as Gerard nodded vaguely, cringing at the onscreen horror but trying not to let on how afraid he was.

When Frank came back with a bowl of popcorn, he sat down uncomfortably close to Gerard. Not that he minded or anything, but fuck. With Frank's thigh pressed against his and their hands brushing every now and then when they went to get popcorn and the way Gerard could smell his blood so sweet just beneath the skin—

"Gerard?" The man blinked when he heard Frank call his name, for what seemed to not be the first time.

"Yeah?"

Frank tossed a piece of popcorn up in the air and caught it in his mouth before setting the bowl on the coffee table. "I asked how you were liking the movie so far."

Gerard swallowed. "Um, yeah, it's cool."

Frank was silent a moment before he laughed.  "Are you scared?"

"What?  Of course not," Gerard scoffed unconvincingly.

"Oh my god, you are," Frank snickered.  He shifted so that he was facing Gerard, hand placed lightly on his thigh to get a better look at him.

Gerard totally forgot how to breathe for a second. Thank god it was dark enough that Frank couldn't see the blush that crept up his cheeks.

"We can turn it off if you want."

"No, I can—I can handle it."  Gerard just wanted Frank to stop moving his hand around on his thigh like that, or he was going to find himself in an embarrassing situation really fast.

Frank leaned up now so that his face was inches away from Gerard's, breath tickling his cheek. "Of course you can. A big, scary vampire like you can handle anything."

Gerard's eyes were trained on the other man's soft, pretty lips. "Yeah," he muttered. "Of course."

"But you wouldn't really _have_ to," Frank said, "if you were, you know…distracted."

Gerard barely had time to process what his friend had said before Frank leaned in and kissed him. Gerard didn't try to stop him, he just let his eyes slip shut and melted into the kiss. Frank moved the hand on his thigh up to his chest as he slung his leg over Gerard so he was straddling him. He moved his lips slowly and languidly as Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, pulling him closer.  

Frank started kissing faster, until he had Gerard pulling away to draw a gasping breath against his lips. Frank nipped at his bottom lip. "Shit," he whispered, smiling. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that?”

"I—we shouldn't be doing this," Gerard muttered.

"Are you scared?" Frank breathed against his lips.

"Haven't been watching the movie." But he knew what Frank meant.

Frank kissed him softly. "Of this.  Of me."

Gerard held him closer. "It's myself I'm afraid of."

Frank pressed gentle kisses along the other man's jaw until he reached his ear.  He whispered, "I trust you."

Gerard was silent as Frank began to suck on his neck, and let his fingers tangle in Frank's hair. Frank moved back to his lips before grinding his hips down, drawing a gasp from Gerard.

"Ah, Frank," he moaned against the other man's lips as he bucked up in a desperate search for friction. Frank slipped his hands under Gerard's shirt as he moved his hips, Gerard's panting breaths hot against his skin.

Gerard let out a squeak when Frank twisted one of his nipples between his fingers. His fingers tightened in Frank's hair and clawed at his back, and he let out little groans and whimpers that were caught by Frank's mouth.

Frank moved his hands from Gerard's chest to yank his own shirt off, the other’s following soon after.

"Frankie, please," he gasped out in a shaky voice. Frank placed sloppy kisses down Gerard's pale chest as he slipped off the couch to kneel between his legs. Gerard's mouth hung open; god, he could've come just at the sight of him, hair tousled and eyes dark and half lidded, lips red and wet, on his knees in front of Gerard.

Frank let his hands rest on Gerard's thighs as he looked up at him.  "Can I?" he said, voice low and husky.

Gerard moaned; he couldn't help it. His eyes fluttered shut as he ran his fingers through Frank's hair.  "You think I would really fuckin say no?"

Frank smirked and unzipped Gerard's pants, sliding them off along with his boxers. He leaned down, taking Gerard's cock in his hand, the man's high whimper all the encouragement he needed to lean down and place his lips on the head. Gerard groaned, watching Frank take him into his mouth so fucking slowly, lips stretching around his length.

Frank gripped Gerard's hips with one hand, using his other on the part of his cock he couldn't get with his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, eyes locking with Gerard's as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Frank was gagging and letting out the most obscene moans around him, and Gerard cried out loudly when his dick hit the back of Frank's throat.  He was trying to keep his hips from jerking up roughly, because he knew that the smaller man was no match for his vampire strength if he chose to exert it.

Gerard whined when Frank pulled off with a wet _pop_. "What'd you stop for?" he whined.

Frank stared up at him, mouth hanging open. "You could—" He stopped to take a breath. "You could fuck my mouth if you wanted to."

Gerard nodded silently as Frank leaned back down, fisting his fingers in those dark locks. Frank braced his hands on the other man's thighs and groaned as he took Gerard's cock into his mouth. Gerard began to thrust his hips up shallowly, holding Frank in place with a firm grip on his hair. He was moaning and panting as he sped up, bucking up harshly into Frank's mouth, and pulling his head down. Frank gagged and whimpered, letting himself be used, eyes rolling back when Gerard yanked on his hair.

"Ugh, Frankie," Gerard choked out. "I—I'm gonna come."

He tried to pull Frank's head back, but Frank gripped his thighs and moaned, sending vibrations up Gerard's cock. He looked up at Gerard with eyes blown almost black with lust, and Gerard lost it. His eyes fluttered shut as he shouted and came down Frank's throat, shaking.

Frank pulled back, tongue darting out to lick up the come that was dribbling down his chin. He rested his head on Gerard's thigh, rutting up shamelessly against his leg.

"Ah, shit, Gee," he breathed, and his voice was broken and so fucking wrecked.

Gerard tugged him back up onto the couch, climbing into his lap. "Oh, Frankie, your mouth is so good. Now get these pants off so you can fuck me."

Frank let out a breathy groan and let the other man tug his pants and boxers off.  Gerard rocked down against Frank's bare hips as Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and buried his face in the vampire’s neck.

"Gerard, oh my god," he whispered, muffled against the pale, smooth skin.  

Gerard kissed him, hard and needy, before slicking his own fingers with spit. He moved them down to his entrance, eyes shutting and mouth falling open in pleasure as he shoved them in.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. Frank's hands were running across his body as he fucked himself with his fingers. Gerard let out a loud, high noise when he found his prostate, shuddering on top of Frank. And then he was pulling his fingers out of his ass and positioning himself over Frank's cock.

Frank grabbed Gerard's hips to steady him. "Ah, don't you—don't you want lube or something?"

"I can take it," he growled in the other man's ear.

Frank gasped as Gerard sank down onto his cock, agonizingly slow. He clawed at Frank's chest, letting out little whimpers. Finally, he was sitting all the way down in Frank's lap, his mind screaming at the burning sensation.

Frank pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips. "You okay?"

Gerard nodded, eyes shut tight.  "Yeah, I just—ah—just n-need a minute."

"Sure?"  Frank pulled the other man closer to him.

"Just—ugh, fuckin hurts."

After a moment, Gerard began to slowly rock his hips, letting out breathy noises. He rose up, the burning dragging across the other man's cock, and it was all Frank could do not to tighten the grip on his hips and slam him back down.

Gerard sank down before moving up and down again, beginning to set a steady pace. Pleasure was starting to block out the pain he was feeling, and Frank's loud moans made Gerard ride him rougher and quicker.

Frank thrust up to match Gerard's movements, when suddenly Gerard was leaning down to mouth at his neck, slowing a bit.

"Gee, fuck, what—" He was cut off by the sting of teeth scraping across his neck—not quite breaking the skin, but sharp enough to make him gasp slightly.

Frank let his head fall to the side. Gerard's fangs were sickly pleasant on his skin, and he drew a shaky, scared breath.

"Frank," Gerard muttered. "You smell so fucking good. I've wanted to taste you since the moment we met."

Frank whimpered, and for a moment he wanted to run. "Gerard, you're scaring me."

Gerard smirked against his skin. "I'd never hurt you, sweetheart. Not too much, anyway."

Frank was so strung out and his mind was reeling.  All he knew was that suddenly he wanted the vampire's teeth in his throat. Now.

"Bite me," Frank moaned. "I want you to bite me— _please_."

Gerard had a hand on the couch on either side of Frank's head, trapping him. He pressed his fangs into the soft skin and pierced it, moaning as the sweet, warm blood finally hit his tongue.

Frank choked out a gasp, his neck burning. Gerard was licking and sucking at the wound, growling and riding him desperately. Frank clawed at Gerard's back as he took more and more blood, the smaller man lightheaded and frightened and fucking loving it so much.

Gerard kept right on sucking. Frank's blood was so _good_ he was dizzy with it and unable to control himself as he drank and drank, already terribly hard against Frank's chest. He could hear Frank gasping and fucking _keening_ , nails digging into his back, sure to leave marks.

Frank writhed beneath the vampire. He could hardly focus on anything other than the lips at his throat, although Gerard's tight heat around his dick felt pretty good, too. His eyes rolled back and he felt on the verge of blacking out, and Gerard's name was on his tongue, but he couldn't manage to beg him to stop. Gerard was making these slurping, wet noises that mixed with his muffled moans, and it was all so disgustingly delicious.

"Ah, Gerard," Frank practically sobbed. He was either going to pass out or come in Gerard's ass, he wasn't sure which first. He screamed as the man dug his teeth in further, lips and tongue moving deftly across the skin.

"Stop, please, Gerard," Frank cried out, grabbing at the man's hair to try to pull him back. Gerard growled and leaned back to look at him. Frank shivered and let out a breathless moan—Gerard's eyes were bright red and blood ran down his lips and chin, his fangs bared.

Gerard leaned in, not slowing the movement of his hips, and gave Frank a sloppy, filthy kiss. Frank could taste his own blood in the other man's mouth.

"You taste so good, Frankie," Gerard panted against his lips.

Frank had to shut his eyes and focus on not coming right fucking there.

Gerard had put his hands on the other man's shoulders to steady himself, and he was fucking down onto Frank's cock erratically, losing his rhythm.

Suddenly he felt Gerard's nails digging into his shoulder, and the vampire let out a high moan. Frank grabbed his hips and pulled him down, hitting his prostate dead-on again.  Gerard was a mess, gasping and making noises that were almost sobs.

            "Oh, Frank, fuck—" Gerard kissed him hard.  "I'm—I'm close."

Frank groaned and thrust up once more before Gerard was striping his stomach with come. Gerard cried out, vision whiting out with the force of it.

Frank kissed his neck. "Uh, Gee, you're so hot."

Gerard whimpered and shook slightly.  When he was able to think straight and open his eyes, he started to rock his hips slowly, leaning down to take Frank's ear between his teeth.

"Fuck," he muttered, breath hot against Frank's skin. "You gonna come in my ass? That what you want, Frankie?"

Frank's answering moan was shaky. "Ah, yeah. Yeah that's what I want." His voice was fucking shot from all the screaming, and he thrust up desperately into Gerard. Frank let his head fall back and felt his hips stutter as he came inside the other man.

Gerard moaned, oversensitive but high on blood and sex. When Frank had come down from his orgasm, the vampire climbed off his lap.

"Just a minute," he said. He fetched a washrag from the kitchen to clean them off, muttering in Frank's ear, "You look good like that. With my come all over you."

Frank slumped back against the couch, waiting for Gerard to finish. Finally, the two were lying down, limbs tangled together.

"You okay?" Gerard whispered, touching Frank's neck gingerly.

Frank nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. "I'm fine, just—it was just a little much."

"'M sorry." Gerard laced their fingers together. "That was a bad idea, I shouldn't—I shouldn't have done that."

Frank smiled, breathing in the smell of sex and blood and Gerard and it was perfect. "I liked it." He shifted so that his head rested on Gerard's chest. His skin was cold, and Frank reached over to pull the blanket that was lying across the back of the couch onto them.

"Maybe we should have a safeword or something next time, though?" Frank said sleepily.

Gerard nodded. "Yeah."

Moonlight streamed in through the window and illuminated the vampire's face when Frank opened his eyes to glance up at him.

 _Fuck_ , he thought before drifting off to sleep, _how did I get so lucky?_

 


End file.
